The worst is already over
by Dee Lee
Summary: Set after the final flashback in Hearts and Minds. Shannon and Boone need to deal with what happened that night, and deal with each other. SHOONE. Please review!


**The worst is already over**

**

* * *

**

**Characters: Shannon, Boone.**

**A/N: Here's a little something I wanted to write. Its set after the final flashback in the episode "Hearts and Minds". I love Shoone! lol. Please review!**

* * *

Shannon woke early the next morning. Shifting slightly in the bed she raised her head gently to look at the clock. 6 o' clock am. She groaned. She had about another hour of sleep before she should get up. The plane was leaving around elevenish, so she had plenty of time to do her beauty ritual. Suddenly, a surge of pain went through her head. That alcohol she had drunk was getting to her, as well as the guilt of sleeping with her brother. She moaned, pulling her pillow over her head. It felt like the hangover from hell. She knew she had drunk too much last night.

She peered over her shoulder, but her vision was too blurry.

"Boone?" She mumbled, reaching her hand across the bed.

Nobody. That was strange… wait, he wouldn't have left her… right? He had all reason too. Last night he had finally given in to her and had sex with her. The strange thing was, she was the only one under the influence of alcohol. Boone just couldn't resist her. Shannon felt that if her head didn't hurt so much, she'd actually feel bad of what she did to him.

He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't! She took the pillow off her ears and heard the quiet sound of water trickling. She looked over and noticed the bathroom door was shut. Good, he was still here. She felt the urge to barge in and join him in the shower, but her cool and calm instincts told her otherwise. He doesn't think you actually love him. He just thinks you were drunk, she told herself. Well she was drunk, but she did love him. He could never know that.

She slowly and gradually got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and began to put on some pajamas. All she had been wearing was her lingerie. It was hers (and Boone's) favorite pair; the black silk undies, with the frills on the edges, and the matching skimpy black silk bra. She dragged herself to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"Crap!" Boone yelled frantically, pulling a towel around his waist as she entered, and quickly turning off the shower.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He asked impatiently, getting out of the shower and trying to shove her out of the door.

She dodged him and pretended as though he wasn't there, and examined herself carefully in the mirror. Frizzy hair, bloodshot eyes, and all of her make-up still left on from last night. She looked disgusted as she got out her brush and attacked her hair.

"Hello, you listening to me?" Boone questioned her.

She forcefully gave him a playful push and he stumbled backwards nearly losing his towel in the process.

He scrambled to wrap it around him tightly, and she just laughed at him; like a teenager bullying a kid.

"Why so worried, big brother?" She giggled.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked," She winked at him, and put her arms around his waist.

He sighed and looked away from her.

She began to playfully tug at his towel. "Wanna do it again?" She smirked mischievously, flicking her hair and leaning forward to kiss him.

"Don't Shannon," he mumbled quietly.

"Don't what? Don't tease you? Don't have sex with you? Don't be in love with you?"

He gave her a pathetic look. "Like you love me. Someone who loved me wouldn't manipulate me and have sex with me because her boyfriend took 50 grand from her and dumped her."

"Shut up!" She hissed at him. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Oh really? It just so happens that the last couple of days have been the worst in my life."

They had been some of the worst in Shannon's life too, but she wouldn't dare admit it.

"Oh boo hoo, you crybaby! Go back to your mommy and do us all a favor!"

"I believe you were the one that wanted to go back and tell Sabrina that I had rescued you again," Boone smiled sweetly.

"Well you did rescue me," she whispered, drawing closer to him.

He stepped back. "Two days ago, I get a call from my step-sister, who I just happen to be in love with. I hop on a flight to Sydney in bloody fricking Australia, which goes for 14 bloody hours. Because of that, I miss a date with my girlfriend, whom I might propose to soon. I also missed one of the biggest meetings that I would ever have in my life. So I get there, and she basically tells me to piss off, but shows me a mark on her forehead. Being the nice, idiotic guy I am, I go to the bloody police station, to file a complaint. They bloody well can't help me. Thank you, police who are actually meant to help people. So I go and blackmail this guy to leave my sister alone. I pay him 50 bloody grand. When I get back to their house, I find this is some stupid scam set up by my evil bitch of a sister, just to steal money off me and humiliate me in the process. I get thrashed by this guy, and then that night, my bitch of my sister comes to my hotel, telling me the jackass ran off with the money. She manipulated me, and me being in love with her, I have sex with her. Let me say Shannon, I bet you can't top how bad I feel right now."

He was almost crying as he said the last line.

The impact of these words hit her like a bullet. She was crying, too. But she held her tears in until he had left the bathroom in outrage.

She slid down the wall and burst into silent tears. She was feeling terrible, even more so than when her father had died. She just wished that Sabrina Carlyle had never married Adam Rutherford then again, Boone never would have been part of her life.

Minutes later, she had gotten into the shower and tried to wash all of her worries down the drain. It didn't work.

Gradually she stumbled out of the bathroom, having finished her normal daily routine. She looked normal again. Well normal for her was like Beauty Queen for everyone else.

The bed was made. Everything was neat and tidy; even Shannon's clothes were packed away, except for the clothes on the bed; a pink leather jacket, a white mini skirt, gold stilettos, a necklace, earrings, bracelets and a flirty pink top. Shannon had to admit that Boone had style, unlike the rest of the guys she had dated. Shannon sometimes wondered if Boone was gay, but thought otherwise when she saw the way he stared at her.

Maybe it was because he worked in a wedding company?

Shannon decided not to question Boone's strange behavior.

She quickly got changed, but took extra time when changing her lingerie, just in case Boone was still in the room. She loved how he stared at her.

After waiting five minutes, she figured he wasn't in the room anymore. She peeked at her watch, and saw it was only seven o'clock. Time sure went slow when you weren't having fun.

She left the room and took the elevator down to the entrance. Perhaps Boone had gone to breakfast? On the second floor an attractive man around her age got into the lift. Shannon could feel his eyes searching up and down her body. He whistled at her.

God, men are such imbeciles, she thought angrily. She slapped him across the face and exited the lift swiftly. However, she was delayed from the restaurant by a gorgeous pink bikini in the window of one of the hotels shops. Realizing she had no money, she was about to barge into the breakfast area when somebody grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Boone asked her forcefully. He was wearing his sexy brown leather jacket that Shannon loved.

"To eat," she responded, as thought it were a stupid question. "I'm not anorexic, Boone. Neither am I bulimic."

"Oh you aren't?" he teased.

"Don't give me hell, Boone."

"Oh, don't give _you_ hell?"

She marched past him elegantly. Boone gritted his teeth and followed her like an obedient dog.

"You know," he called after her, "You're supposed to wait until the waiter sits you in a seat."

"Piss off, Boone," she called back, venom dripping from her words.

The staff heard this remark, and stared at her contently with amusement. They were not going to serve that awful bitch.

She looked impatiently around, and then glared at the closest waitress. "Well?" She puffed at her.

Boone gracefully left his seat and moved over to the staff. "I'm very sorry about my sister. She has issues," he whispered to them.

Some of the waitresses smirked and replied, "I wouldn't have guessed she was your sister judging on the noises that we heard in your room last night."

Boone blushed furiously, nodded and walked back to Shannon, where he grabbed her and yanked her out of the restaurant.

By the time they were back in the room, she flung her arm out of his grasp and rounded on him. "What the hell was that about? What did you tell them?"

"They heard what we were doing last night, Shannon," he said. Shannon detected sadness in his voice.

"So? Who the hell cares?" She demanded of him.

He looked down at his feet, deep in thought.

"I thought you loved me, Boone!" She cried.

"I do," he replied kindly, blushing harder. Why the hell was he admitting it to her?

"Then kiss me."

He gaped at her. "What?" he inquired in shock.

"Kiss me. Prove you love me. Either that or get me food, I'm starving."

He looked away from her. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she had gotten to him. He would prefer to do the latter and face the staff than face Shannon. When he returned his gaze to her, she had moved closer and was an inch away from his lips.

Her lips were rosy-red, and from Boone's point of view looked delicious. She scooted closer to him, and closed the small amount of space between them. Passion burned in their eyes as they kissed. He couldn't stand it any longer. He loved her, even if she would never love him. He would never be able to resist her. He hungrily kissed her, deepening the kiss. The fell back onto the bed, with her on top, dominating him. The both kissed harder and deeper, unable to contain their emotions any longer.

Boone stood in the lobby, while Shannon waited for him next to the cab. Boone was carrying all of her luggage for her, and all Shannon had was her tiny pink purse. She checked her watch. Nine o'clock. They had plenty of time to get to the airport. She watched as Boone conversed with the lady at the counter. Moments later, he was walking out the doors to the expensive hotel in Sydney. He smiled at her as him and the driver deposited the bags in the boot of the cab. Shannon looked back at the hotel to see the bitchy staff waving at her. She threw them a look of disgust before getting into the cab.

She placed her head on Boone's shoulder for majority of the car ride. She was starting to fall asleep when the cab driver spoke,

"How long you two been together?" He said, in a thick Australian accent.

Another person who thought they were lovers.

"12 years!" giggled Shannon.

Boone threw her an "Oh-My-God" kind of look, and the bus driver stared at her strangely.

By the time they had reached the airport, the two were arguing again.

"God, Shan, please act more like my sister!"

"You know I'm only pretending to like you, right?"

Boone sighed. Nothing was ever going to go right between them.

"Sure," he mumbled, checking his watch. "Well… we should check in then."

"Are we in first class?" Shannon demanded.

"No, I only put us in business class."

"Why? You have enough money!"

"I couldn't give a stuff right now, Shan."

Shannon screamed. "Argh! Get me into first class! I can not stand having to sit with you for the next 15 hours!"

Shannon barged off, leaving Boone standing in the middle of the airport, looking like an idiot.

Once Boone had checked in, Shannon came marching back, in a loud rage. "He wouldn't let me get in first class!"

"I wonder why," Boone said sarcastically, sitting down on a chair.

"Are you trying to be a smartass, Boone?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

She smiled at him and spoke in a childish voice, "You're so funny, Boonie! Now move your ass and get me in first class."

Fed up, Boone got up and walked towards the gate agent.

"Hi, could I please change this ticket to first class?"

"No, sorry, I just told your girlfriend that there weren't any seats," he replied kindly, throwing Shannon a look.

"So how come you just told the women in front of us that there were 5 seats left?" Boone retorted.

"Listen," the man said angrily, "I don't want to get your girlfriend in first class becauseI really don't give a shit. Now could you please move; there are people waiting."

Shannon edged her way through the line and pushed Boone out of the way.

"Listen here. I really don't want to sit next to my _boyfriend _for the next 15 hours, so could you please get in me in first class. He's rich, he'll give you extra money, or he could sue you!" she shouted fiercely, nodding her head sideways at Boone.

"Nope, sorry."

Shannon gaped at him and stormed away, leaving Boone to negotiate with the gate agent. She placed herself on two seats and pulled out her magazine and began to read.

"Excuse me, would you mind watching my bag for a moment? I'll be right back," said the voice of an Iraqi man, placing his bag next to Shannon and looking down at her.

Without lifting her eyes from her magazine or paying any attention, Shannon replied, "Sure, whatever."

The man said, "Thank you" and walked off.

"I couldn't get us into first class," Boone said lazily, sitting down on the chair next to Shannon in a bored manner.

"Why not?" Shannon questioned annoyingly.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't have yelled at the gate agent."

"What? You're on his side, now?" she almost laughed.

"One day you're going to appreciate everything I do for you," he said almost smugly.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that day," Shannon smiled icily.

They got up off the seats and traveled along to the escalator, where they began arguing once again.

"You can try again with the gate agent. "

"Would you let it go?" Boone breathed.

"Excuse me for not being pathetic enough to not want to sit next to some crying baby for the next 15 hours. "

"Oh god, you can be a bitch," he moaned.

"Oh, you want to play? I will get you thrown off this flight."

"Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Boone laughed. Shannon couldn't even tie her own shoe.

"I can do whatever I want. I could tell them. . ." she trailed off.

"Tell them what? Who's going to believe you? You're not even capable of. . ."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," she cut across him.

She approached a nearby airport cop. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" replied the man.

"Hi, um, some Arab guy just left his bags in the chairs downstairs and then just walked away," she created.

"Can you describe him, please?" asked the cautious airport cop.

"Um, Arab?" she said stupidly." He went towards the shops."

He rushed off down the escalator and Shannon turned to Boone smirking, "How's that?"

Boone smiled mockingly and followed Shannon.

It was around the time that they should have been boarding their flight, so Boone and Shannon walked together silently to the gate.

In front of them were an African-American woman and her white husband. The man was giving the woman his wedding ring and they were holding each others hands. Sometimes Shannon wished that her and Boone could overcome their differences and get along.

In front of the married couple was some Asian couple talking in fast gibberish.

Behind them was an impatient hot southern guy who kept tapping his foot.

Finally, after boarding the plane, Shannon and Boone found their seats in business class and sat down, dreading the days to come.

Shannon had had so much on her mind that she had forgotten that planes usually gave her asthma attacks. She pulled out her bag and began rummaging frantically through her bag, desperate to find her inhaler.

Boone smartly pulled out the inhaler from his bag and handed it to Shannon. She smiled. He smiled back. However, the smiles faded quickly as the two dwelled on their last couple of days.

Boone sighed as the plane began to lift off. Thank God that the worst was already over.

* * *

End 


End file.
